Chapter 29 Heart of evil
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo's rage is about to set free


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 29**

**Η ΚΑΡΔΙΑ ΤΟΥ ΚΑΚΟΥ**

Μετά από τόσες περιπέτειες και ο Neo ακόμα δεν μπορούσε να αντιληφθεί το λόγο όλων αυτών. Έσπασε την Ιερή Σφραγίδα του Ορείχαλκου, έπειτα έβγαλε από τη μέση κάθε εχθρό και στο τέλος επικράτησε των Ιερών Θηρίων. Και πάλι όμως κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά, το σκοτάδι απλωνόταν συνεχώς στην καρδιά του. Γι αυτό το λόγο απομονωνόταν αρκετές φορές από όλους και όλα, ανέβαινε στη μηχανή του και έκανε βόλτες μεγάλης διάρκειας, η οργή και ο θυμός του μεγάλωναν συνέχεια, η σκοτεινή πλευρά του φαινόταν να επικρατεί...

Σε κάποια στιγμή καθόταν στην παραλία και επεξεργαζόταν τα σύνεργά του και σκεφτόταν¨

«Τόσα πέρασα και ακόμα δεν καταλαβαίνω... Γιατί τα κάνω όλα αυτά...; Από τότε που έλαβα αυτή τη δύναμη, όλα άλλαξαν, πριν ήμουν χειρότερος, αλλά τώρα όλοι αυτοί οι εχθροί είχαν σκοπό να μας χωρίσουν. Κι όσο προσπαθούσαν, τόσο πιο ισχυροί γινόμασταν. Αλλά τώρα όλα τελείωσαν... Κανείς δεν πρόκειται να με σταματήσει. Όποιος τολμήσει να μου αντισταθεί, θα πληρώσει το τίμημα. Θα πεθάνει...»

Όσο ο Neo σκεφτόταν με αυτόν τον τρόπο, η σκοτεινή του πλευρά μεγάλωνε όλο και περισσότερο, σε τέτοιο σημείο που οι σκέψεις του άλλαξαν εντελώς¨

«Δε μου χρειάζονται όλα αυτά... Ούτε αυτό το παιχνίδι...» Είπε και έκανε τον Power Morpher να ραγίσει έτσι ώστε να είναι άχρηστος, το ίδιο έκανε και με τις κάρτες του, τις αντικατέστησε όλες με καινούριες, ακόμα και τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς, έστρεψε την πλάτη του σε αυτούς, επίσης και στο Δικέφαλο Αετό, το δικό του πλάσμα. Άφησε τα πάντα πίσω του και επέτρεψε στη σκοτεινή του πλευρά να πάρει τον έλεγχο...

Όταν επέστρεψε, ήταν εντελώς διαφορετικός:

-Neo, πού ήσουν τόση ώρα...; Ανησύχησα.

-Φύγε από μπροστά μου! Την αποπήρε εκείνος

-Τι έχεις πάθει...; Δείχνεις διαφορετικός.

-Είμαι διαφορετικός. Για την ακρίβεια, είμαι πολύ καλύτερα από κάθε άλλη φορά. Κανείς δεν με αγάπησε στα αλήθεια, όλα ήταν ψέματα. Ούτε εσύ συμπεριλαμβάνεσαι σε αυτούς.

-Μα τι λες τώρα... Πώς είναι δυνατόν;

-Είναι δυνατόν... Κι εσύ είσαι σαν όλους τους άλλους. Σαν αυτούς που προσπάθησαν να με εξαπατήσουν και να με κοροϊδέψουν, όπως γινόταν πάντα. Και η πιο τρανή απόδειξη ήταν όταν στράφηκες εναντίον μου. Και μάλιστα δύο φορές. Όμως τώρα όλα θα τελειώσουν, κάθε εχθρός θα το μετανιώσει πικρά.

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία του λόγια. Όταν γύρισε και την αντίκρισε, το κόκκινο των ματιών του, τρύπησε την όψη της και την τρομοκράτησε ακόμα περισσότερο. Έτσι βρήκε την ευκαιρία να φύγει πάλι και με τον σκοτεινό του χαρακτήρα πλέον στο προσκήνιο, άλλαξε μορφή, κατέβηκε στην πόλη και άρχισε να σκορπά την καταστροφή¨

-Ανόητοι θνητοί! Είστε ανίκανοι να τα βάλετε μαζί μου! Παραδοθείτε διαφορετικά θα σας εξαφανίσω όλους!!! Είπε γελώντας χαιρέκακα.

Οι κραυγές και οι καταστροφές έφτασαν και στα αυτιά των Πολεμιστριών Sailor...

-Τι θα κάνουμε...; Ο Νέο έχει τρελαθεί τελείως...Τους είπε η Makoto.

-Παιδιά...Νομίζω ότι ξέρω το λόγο, πήρε το λόγο η Usagi.

-Πες μας λοιπόν...

-Σίγουρα θα θυμάστε πως ο Neo αγωνιζόταν με μίσος εναντίον των εχθρών του. Ποιος μπορεί να ξεχάσει τη στιγμή που είχε κυριευθεί από τη Σφραγίδα του Ορείχαλκου και ελευθέρωσε την σκοτεινή του πλευρά, από τότε δίνει μια μάχη με τον ίδιο του τον εαυτό αλλά αυτή τη φορά το σκοτάδι επικράτησε μέσα στην καρδιά του και τώρα αν δεν τον σταματήσουμε, θα καταστρέψει τα πάντα σαν αποτέλεσμα του μεγάλου θυμού του.

-Πώς όμως θα το πετύχουμε; Ξεχνάτε τι δύναμη κατέχει; Μπορεί να μας εξαφανίσει με ένα μόνο χτύπημα. Είπε η Reye.

-Το ξέρω αυτό. Και αν θέλουμε να τον νικήσουμε, θα πρέπει να χρησιμοποιήσουμε τη δύναμή του εναντίον του. Υποθέτω ότι με την πράξη του αυτή, γύρισε την πλάτη του σους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς, αποκλείεται να του το συγχωρήσουν. Θα το δείτε.

-Όμως πρέπει να βιαστούμε, δεν πρέπει να τον αφήσουμε να σπέρνει τον φόβο και τον πανικό. Είπε η Amy.

-Μισό λεπτό. Τις έκοψε όλες η Makoto.

-Τι συμβαίνει; Ρώτησε πάλι η Usagi.

-Αυτό πρέπει να το χειριστώ εγώ...Ίσως να είμαι κι εγώ η αιτία που ο Neo είναι θυμωμένος και πρέπει να το διορθώσω, θα τον σώσω ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να δώσω και τη ζωή μου ακόμα

Λέγοντας αυτό, τους έδειξε το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου, το δίσκο μονομαχίας και τις κάρτες του, στην όψη τους πάγωσαν όλες. Έπειτα συνέχισε:

-Καταλάβατε τι εννοώ τώρα; Εγκατέλειψε τα πάντα, ο θυμός του τον έχει κυριέψει. Και πρέπει εμείς να του θυμίσουμε πως νοιαζόμαστε γι αυτόν και πως δεν τον εξαπατάμε, αυτά τα αισθήματα τροφοδοτούν το μίσος και το θυμό του για όλους και όλα

Όλες συμφώνησαν με τα λεγόμενά της και υποσχέθηκαν να κάνουν το παν:

-Εντάξει λοιπόν, ας το κάνουμε! Τις πρότρεψε η Usagi.

-MERCURY STAR POWER!!!

-MARS STAR POWER!!!

-JUPITER STAR POWER!!!

-VENUS STAR POWER!!!

-MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!

-MAKE UP!!!

Μόλις άλλαξαν μορφή, καταστρώθηκε το σχέδιο:

-Εμείς οι τέσσερις θα προσπαθήσουμε να τον καθυστερήσουμε. Πρότεινε η Sailor Moon.

-Σύμφωνοι, απάντησε η Sailor Jupiter.

Όταν έφτασαν, είδαν τον Neo συνεχίζει την καταστροφή του.

-Περίμενε Neo!!! Του φώναξε η Sailor Venus.

-Εσείς...Είπε αυτός υποτιμητικά.

-Αν συνεχίσεις έτσι, θα μας αναγκάσεις να τα βάλουμε μαζί σου.

-Εσείς οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor δεν είστε αρκετές για μένα!

-Μη μας υποτιμάς τόσο. Του είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Ανόητες...Είπε τότε εκείνος και μια ριπή Κόκκινης Αστραπής έφυγε από το χέρι του και τις χτύπησε και τις τέσσερις μαζί. Δεν έμεινε όμως εκεί, τράβηξε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και όρμησε καταπάνω τους χωρίς τον παραμικρό δισταγμό και μετά από λίγα λεπτά είχε καταφέρει να τις βάλει κάτω...

-Είναι πολύ δυνατός...Είπε η Sailor Mercury.

-Μην τα παρατάτε! Πρέπει να πολεμήσουμε! Προσπάθησε να τους δώσει κουράγιο η Sailor Moon.

-Είστε πολύ πιο ανόητες απ'ότι φανταζόμουν. Ξεχάσατε ποιον αντιμετωπίζετε;

-Neo...Δεν μπορεί να είσαι εσύ αυτός

-Κι όμως εγώ είμαι. Βρήκα επιτέλους τον αληθινό μου εαυτό. Αυτόν που δεν ανέχεται την κοροϊδία και τους χλευασμούς. Κάθε εχθρός πλήρωσε το τίμημα που τα έβαλε μαζί μου. Κι εσείς θα είστε οι επόμενες. Αν κι εσείς οι τέσσερις δεν μου χρειάζεστε σε τίποτε και γι αυτό θα πεθάνετε αμέσως τώρα! Καλό ταξίδι στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών!!!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, έστρεψε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας εναντίον τους και μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, χτύπησε και τους τέσσερις αντιπάλους του:

-Παραδοθείτε. Διαφορετικά το επόμενο χτύπημα θα σας καταδικάσει σε θάνατο...! Είπε γελώντας.

-Δεν μπορούμε να τα βάλουμε μαζί του... Είπε τότε μέσα στην απόγνωσή της η Sailor Moon.

-Πρέπει να υποχωρήσουμε, αν συνεχίσουμε, θα καταλήξουμε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Είπε η Sailor Mars.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Υποχώρησαν και οι τέσσερις. Όσο για τον Neo, απολάμβανε την επιτυχία του:

«Τελείωσα με εσάς. Αν τολμήσουν να ανακατευτείτε ξανά, θα πεθάνουν. Άλλωστε εσείς οι τέσσερις δεν είστε τίποτε για μένα...Τώρα Mako...ήρθε η σειρά σου...»

Όσο ο Neo μαχόταν με αυτό το μίσος, τόσο η σκοτεινή πλευρά του απλωνόταν όλο και περισσότερο...Καθόταν και περίμενε το επόμενο θύμα του

-Έλα λοιπόν Mako...Σε περιμένω... Για να καταστραφείς...

Την ίδια στιγμή οι ηττημένες Πολεμίστριες, προσπαθούσαν να βρουν μια λύση στο καινούριο αυτό πρόβλημα:

-Δεν μπορούμε να τον πολεμήσουμε, είναι πολύ ισχυρός. Μας νίκησε πολύ εύκολα. Είπε η Sailor Venus.

-Ακούστε με, η μόνη λύση για να μπορέσουμε να δαμάσουμε και να κατακτήσουμε το θυμό του, είναι να του θυμίσουμε ότι δεν είναι μόνος του, η όλη του συμπεριφορά, μου φέρνει στο μυαλό δυσάρεστες αναμνήσεις από αυτές που μου είχε διηγηθεί όταν ήταν ακόμα στην πατρίδα του. Στην πραγματικότητα, μαχόμαστε εναντίον του άσχημου παρελθόντος του Neo, κουβαλάει μέσα του το θυμό και την οργή πολλών χρόνων και τώρα αυτά τα δύο ακραία συναισθήματα, ξέσπασαν. Τους εξήγησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Και πώς θα το πετύχουμε; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Θα το πετύχω με αυτό, απάντησε εκείνη κι έδεσε το δίσκο μονομαχίας στο αριστερό της χέρι.

-Μα δεν έχεις παίξει ποτέ, θα χάσεις. Της θύμισε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Το ξέρω ότι δεν έχω παίξει ποτέ, αλλά τώρα ήρθε η ώρα να τον σώσω εγώ. Και θα το κάνω με αυτές τις δύο κάρτες. Απάντησε και τους έδειξε πρώτα τη δική της κάρτα και μετά αυτήν του Δικεφάλου...Έπειτα συνέχισε:

-Ξέρω ότι ο αληθινός Neo είναι κάπου εκεί και πως έχει ιδιαίτερη σχέση με αυτές τις δύο κάρτες, όπως και με ολόκληρη την τράπουλά του βέβαια. Γι αυτό κι εγώ θα κάνω το παν για να τον ελευθερώσω...

Όλες συμφώνησαν μαζί της κι ετοιμάστηκαν για τον δεύτερο γύρο της μάχης αυτής. Πρώτα όμως ξεκίνησαν να τον βρουν αφού η Sailor Jupiter ζώστηκε το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου...

Θα τα κατάφερνε όμως; Αυτή η μονομαχία, ίσως να είναι και η τελευταία της...


End file.
